Of Unicorns, ExConvicts and Polyjuice
by KS Filler Bunny
Summary: This is a story about Adilyn Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter and her first year at Hogwart's. As she makes friends,battles an evil potions master, has an adventure of a lifetime, she discovers more about herself. Response 2 Kahlen Amnel's challenge 3


a/n: don't worry I'm still working on Black Cat Samba, but I read this challenge and decided to take it. Hope you enjoy! R an r

Disclaimer: guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! Yea, I know you're surprised. I'm just upset.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry dove for his wand as Voldemort shot another curse at him, but even hit in the shoulder the tarantellegra spell was still effective. He hit the ground four feet from his wand and couldn't get up as his legs were jerking about wildly. Voldemort sneered as he stood tall above the wizard. He raised his wand and screamed in his shrill voice, "Conjunctivus!" and suddenly everything was out of focus, even with his glasses on. Things were moving around and he couldn't see as panic rose in his chest. 

He could hear Voldemort's robes billow as he raised his wand, "Crucio!" pain shot through his body like an arrow and he could feel Voldemort's breath on his neck as he neared, but then… Voldemort did the unexpected. He licked him. "Padfoot!" Harry bellowed as he shoved the big, shaggy black dog off of him, "You're not supposed to be in here! Bad dog!" However, his anger was shortlived. The dog had a big yellow tennis ball in his mouth and looked at him with the cutest big brown puppy dog eyes he never seemed to grow out of. "Come on you." He laughed as he scratched the dog's head and went into the kitchen.

"Ah and sleeping beauty awakes. See Addy? We didn't need a guy to kiss him to wake him up. That's what Padfoot is for." Ron laughed as Harry entered the kitchen. He and a little girl were seated at the table. "You're ability to find different ways to wake me up scare me. You really need a hobby." Ron looked at him with eyebrows raised, "Sorry I have to take care of three kids, don't have time." Harry scratched his head. "Three? I think someone missed out on how to count in their primary days." Ron just shook his head. "Nope, ones with me at the table, the other is watching cartoons, and one is standing in front of me." "I'm not a kid Ron." Harry shot back.

But I'm not the one wearing Captain America boxers." Ron retorted as he gestured to his best friends clothing. Harry just rolled his eyes and retreated to the cereal cabinet in defeat. "Harry, I made pizza." Harry brightened. "Where?" "Right here." said the little girl as she downed the last of the pizza. She grinned a very familiar grin. Ron smiled happily, "Takes after her Uncle Ron you know." "Oh, don't worry Addy, you'll pay… in tickles." Harry laughed as the girls face contorted into a mix of horror and glee as she bolted from the table with the dark haired wizard in pursuit. As they ran down the hallway Harry finally caught up and picked her up and spun her in circles and finally pinned her down and tickled her til she was in tears of laughter.

Suddenly a little boy of six came running down the hall with fiery red hair as he pounced onto the pair. And of course the dogs followed suit. Harry looked to his godson and then to Addy. Then they chased him back into the living room and all started wrestling on the ground as the dogs jumped in playfully and a little white owl zoomed about hooting shrilly. Ron just stood in the doorway into the living room, smirking. Then Harry stood up and chased Ron and finally pinned him down as well with the help of the kids and their dogs. They were all laughing and goofing around and didn't notice their visitor.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the two grown men on the floor trapped under the mass of children and animals. "Dumbledore!" Addy screamed as she embraced the old headmaster into a hug. "Dumadore!" The little boy exclaimed and followed suit.

Ron, Harry, Dumbledore and the little girl all sat at the kitchen table drinking tea as the six year old ran around still in his pj's and a newly added black vampire cape. He jumped in Ron's lap. "Can I have some tea daddy?" The boy asked. Ron smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Of course kiddo." He summoned a sippy cup and ice as he poured some tea from the kettle into it. "So what're you doin visiting us so close to the beginning of the year?" Ron inquired the aging wizard. "I was in the neighborhood doing some business and decided to drop by and visit my two favorite students." He smiled warmly as he continued. "And look at Ms. Adilyn, my how you've grown. You'll be going to Hogwart's this year I presume?"

Addy nodded. Dumbledore noted how much she had changed and how pretty she had become.

She had long blond hair , and she had her father's green, almond shaped eyes. She wore a Holyhead Harpies shirt and a pair of jeans with some raggedy old sneakers. She often reminded Dumbledore of her

father with the exception she chose to dress like this. Very much a tomboy, but yet was very pretty. She tucked on of her stray strands of blond back into her green beanie. She was focused on the crossword in the daily prophet and chewed on the end of her quill. She seemed to be struggling to stay focused but with no avail as the younger child finished his tea and started running around the table squealing in hyperness. She put down the paper in defeat and lifted the boy into her lap. "So Art. What do you want to do?" Addy asked Art, aka Arthur Ronald Weasley the only son of Ron and Hermione Weasley. He though for a minute then finally whispered something inter her ear. She giggled as she removed her green hat. Her long blonde hair started growing shorter and an odd shade of orange and her eyes turned into a deep violet. Her long nose became a cute little button nose and Art laughed. He loved watching her do that. Dumbledore stared in shock. "She's a…" "Metamorphmagus." Harry finished with a grin at seeing the surprised look on his mentor's face, "Just like her mother."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So I can guess now you know who Addy's mom is? Next chapter: Where's Hermione and Tonks? More is described on Harry and Ron's odd living situations. Hope you like R and R! Oh and I am changing my penname to Filler Bunny. Just letting ya kno!


End file.
